stuff_storefandomcom-20200213-history
Jugglyeugr
"terrifying, powerful groans" Jugglyeugr is a major reoccurring antagonist in the Stuff Store Regular Universe, and by far and away one of the most powerful beings within the Regular Universe, if not within the Multiverse itself. He is noteworthy for his incredible stature (at least seven feet, if not more), all-black attire (complete with mask), and otherworldly strength given to him by the Jug Virus. Personality Very little is known about Jugglyeugr, and very little is seen of Jugglyeugr, but his influence is felt across the world. He is genuinely terrifying in and out of canon. Everything about him, be it his overwhelming strength, insatiable bloodlust, or his snarling, unintelligible voice, strikes fear into the hearts of even the bravest of men and women. He doesn't merely attack - he pounces, letting loose an irrepressible, ferocious, horrifically violent monster with the ability and desire to carve you into unrecognizable pieces. In spite of his enormous strength and voracious bloodlust, Jugglyeugr can be very calm and cold-blooded if the need arises. Although his natural voice is a distorted growl, he's dead quiet 99.9% of the time, never talking more than he absolutely needs to. He blends in perfectly with the shadows thanks to his obsidian attire, and can lie in wait for hours upon hours if the situation calls for it. In addition, although his executions are usually tremendously gory and inhumane, he is scarily good at covering his tracks. Jugglyeugr has only one known weakness, and it is a weakness shared amongst all patients afflicted with the Jug Virus: Snickers. In retrospect, this may explain the reason so many Snickers and Mars, Inc. employees have been found murdered or gone missing. History Once more, very little is known about Jugglyeugr. We can presume that Jugglyeugr used to be a fairly normal Jigglypuff before the Jug Virus came into play. The Jug Virus is a phenomenally rare disease to catch - only 1 in 6,925,215,456,212,333 people catch it. Unfortunately, once the Jigglypuff caught it, the transformation was inevitable. They quickly turned into a hulking shadow of a man. Killer instincts quickly took over, and Jugglyeugr went on a killing rampage the likes of which have never been topped. Sometime during the rampage, Jugglyeugr wound up in the orbit of Blood Mountain God, a demi-god that ruled over the illustrious Blood Mountain. Blood Mountain God, impressed with Jugglyeugr's incredible reflexes and brutally pragmatic mindset, offered Jugglyeugr a job as a field agent. Jugglyeugr graciously accepted, and began carrying out BMG's orders to bring humans and/or human souls to Blood Mountain for tribute and trial. One of Jugglyeugr's victims was Sam, the frontman of Hard Jams Inc. and renowned detective. Jugglyeugr punched him so hard Sam asploded from the inside (medically referred to as implosion). When Austin found Sam's remains, he barely had time to gasp before being conked on the skull by Jugglyeugr. Rather than killing Austin on the spot, Jugglyeugr brought his unconscious body to BMG under orders. After Austin got to experience the bizarre, spooky trials of Blood Mountain firsthand, he was punted out of Blood Mountain, thoroughly traumatized. Things after that were business as usual: Jugglyeugr resumed his killing spree, bringing souls and unwilling humans back to Blood Mountain for tribute and trial. Final RP Jugglyeugr was mysteriously absent for a good deal of the roleplays; he would show up for very brief moments during other arcs, but not for very long. However, his presence was constant in the Finals. PPKO Death-Lord's rise had been predicted for a long time, but it still came as a surprise to BMG when PPKO became as powerful as he did. Jugglyeugr was quickly dispatched to take care of the Death-Lord; the arrogant BMG saw him as nothing more than a thorn in his side. The Death-Lord put up a hell of a fight, but the energy that the Death-Lord had sucked out of Pacha was more than enough to match Jugglyeugr's pace. BMG entered the fray and proceeded to have an epic showdown with PPKO, enough to rattle the planet; Jugglyeugr provided support. When Austin and the rest of the heroes entered the scene, Jugglyeugr took the time to battle Austin amidst all of the chaos; before he could kill Austin, however, he got distracted by Futashy's swinging dick, quickly turning his attention to battling her instead. After PPKO's defeat, Jugglyeugr let the other heroes be under orders from BMG. BMG promised him that he would have plenty of opportunity to slay them later. That opportunity came sooner than expected; that night, the demi-god and the killer were approached by one of BMG's oldest colleagues - none other than the Drizzle. Final Final RP Drizzle's plan to utilize the lost souls of Blood Mountain and the willing souls in Heaven and Hell as weapons in a full-scale invasion against Earth worked like a charm; chaos spread across the globe like a fiery blanket. Thousands upon thousands died, and Jugglyeugr got to lead his fair deal of battalions against humanity. The combined strength of Pacha's reformation, the unexpected team-up of Progeria and America, divine interference, and a world-wide revolution led by VSSPAL brought the Heaven-Earth War to a halt, however, almost as quickly as it began. Although the destruction was immense, it was obvious that humanity had come out as the victor. The Chosen One was gunning for Drizzle and BMG, after their sudden, baiting capture of Sophie, Austin's devoted companion and tulpa. As Austin approached the threshold of Blood Mountain, Jugglyeugr quickly confronted him. This time, there would be no interruptions or orders to stop Jugglyeugr. A ferocious, tense battle quickly ensued, and Austin seemed to be gaining an edge over Jugglyeugr thanks to the power of Pacha; however, Jugglyeugr's animalistic strength proved to be too much for even the Chosen One. Austin got the shit beaten out of him, and right as Jugglyeugr was about to strike the killing blow, Austin managed to utilize his Snickers bar to its fullest potential and threw it right at Jugglyeugr's sternum. Jugglyeugr let out a terrible, earth-shaking roar, and proceeded to asplode. Finally, Jugglyeugr was destroyed... or at least he was until the retcon. "Better?" - Austin Ho